You Saved Us (SYOC!)
by All The Elements Of Fire
Summary: It was a simple task, go in for the kill, come out, collect the money, she never thought she would end up taking care of 6 kids, and training them how to be like her. Rated T, currently a SYOC
1. SYOC!

"Scandinavian!" Faith cried to her reflection, she stood their for about 5 minutes before laughing at her reflection.

"I KNOW RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT THE TIME-"

"Miss Sanjaas?" A delivery woman asked, Faith looked at her, she grabbed a broken bottle and threw it at the woman.

"I am busy!" Faith cried, startling the woman, she dodged the bottle and threw the package she was holding on the floor, she turned around and started running away.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Faith cried before looking at the box, she walked towards it and picked it up, she shook it, hearing glass breaking.

"Oh, someone set me a glass eye! luckily i don't need one! I should send it to the Teen Titans! they always enjoy my gifts! i gave Starfice a bullet, she screamed with JOY!" Faith yelled to particularly no one, she opened the package and drew one of her desert eagles, she shot the box 3 times, after deciding that the box wasn't a threat, she looked inside. she fished out a piece of paper that read:

_Dear Faith,_

_We should work together someday, I will meet you at the night club, 3:00 A.M_

From As-

"I can't prounce this name!"

* * *

**_Faith, My OC, decided to take a group of superpower kids under her wing, despite being bat-shit crazy, she teaches them how to be a villain and got the bright idea to put them to the test, by challenging the Titans with her group of 'Gremlins' as she calls them._**

I need 6 villains, no Mary sues please!

**_Name:_**

_**Super Villain Name:  
**_

**_Code-name_**_**:**_

_**Age: 12-17**_

**_Relatives_**_**:**_

_**History:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Costume appearance:**_

**_Normal Appearance:_**

**_Powers/weapons:_**

**_Flaws/Weaknesses:_**

**_Mannerisms:_**

**_Experience_****_:  
_**

**_Skills:_**

_**Talents:**_

**_Fears:_**

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Etc.**_


	2. JAPAN!

**A/N: SUP MEH BRAS? Sorry this took so long but you know... stuff... *gets pelted with rocks* Ow! Ok sorry! jeez.**

**Well here's the first chapter of "You Saved Us"**

* * *

"Night Clubs!? YAY!" Faith was currently dragging her butt across the carpet, imagining what the Night Club would look like. She quickly got up and looked at her window, narrowing her eyes, she pulled off her sandal and threw it at the window.

"YOU SHUT UP! NIGHT CLUBS ARE AWESOME!" She screamed at the window, she quickly rushed to her bedroom; running down the small hallway of her apartment, she kicked open the door to her bedroom. Inside was a small bed with the covers in a giant ball and a dresser that was implanted in the left wall' the window on the right was smashed and holding a bra; the rest of the room was completely plain other than bullets scattered all over the room. She cartwheeled to the dresser and opened the second drawer. Pulling out black armor, bullet straps, black combat boots, and black gloves; She pulled on the armor and combat boots, slipped on the bullet straps and gloves, she flipped a hood up on the back of her armor and opened the third drawer. In this one was a black custom mask with no eye holes, a robe with a belt attached, and a strange bracer with a dial pad on it and a button where the palm would fit. Putting those on as well. She ran out of the hallway.

"GOT TO TAKE A SHIT!" Faith ran to the bathroom in the middle of the hallway and smashed the door open. She jumped on the toilet and crapped without taking off her armor. Running out of the bathroom, she ran into the wall in front of the bathroom; bursting through it, she rushed to a weapon wall in front of her and equipped a giant black spiked war-hammer, bullets and poisons for the empty bullet straps, two desert eagles, and throwing knifes. Arranging the equipment, she walked calmly into the living room and to a picture of a little girl holding a baby, holding the picture up; she stared wistfully at it, she kissed it.

"Wish me luck, Ivy" For once, the demented villain looked sane...until she smashed the the picture with her fist and jumped out the window.

* * *

Everyone screamed as Faith smashed through the crowd, picking people up by the face and throwing them aside.

"MOVE BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY!" She shrieked, sprouting black angel wings out of her back, she took to the skies.

"I BELIEVE I COULD FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" She screeched as she flew across the sky, looking down, she spotted the Night club.

"YEAH!" Faith flew down as fast as a speeding bullet, implanting her body into the ground in the process. Pulling her self out she shook her head and burst through the Night club doors.

"The birdie is here! CINDERELLA! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR Turning to a frightened woman, she screamed in her face.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A MAN NAMED ASS? ASS WANT'S BUSINESS DONE!" Faith screamed in the poor woman's face. The woman shook her head vigorously at the masked maniac. A man stepped behind Faith.

"I... would be-uh- Ass" He informed her, stopping confusedly at her version of his name. Whipping her head around, she rolled her tongue.

"JAPAN!" Faith fell down forward, face-planting the black carpet. Scratching his head, "Ass" picked her body up and set her down in a booth. Waking up, Faith shot up and slammed her fists down on the red table.

"Uh-Hello Faith... My name is Blake Astryoid- not asteroid- Astryoid! do you understand me?" He asked simply, Faith stared blankly at him, before taking the salt and unscrewing the cap, she then proceeded to pour it on her head and get up on the table.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! THEIR LIKE- DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!, DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THEN YOURS! I CAN TEACH YOU! BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!" She sang while table dancing. Blake slapped his head.

"Ugh- Alright baby! your contwact is to killwe the bad twony gawis... and clwear out da safe! undwerstwand?" He spoke in baby talk, Faith nodded her head and rubbed the salt of her head.

"How much do I get payed? where is he located?" She asked him seriously, leaning forward. Surprised at her now serious behavior, Blake answered slowly.

"$25,000. he is located at the river street apartments, apartment 5-" Blake was cut off when Faith pulled out her phone and threw it at a random waiter, yelling-

"SELFIE!" Blake slapped his forehead again and grabbed her by the collar.

"DO YOU ACCEPT OR NOT?!" He screamed in her face, startled by the sudden action, Faith screamed and pulled out her desert eagle, shooting herself in the head with it. Mouth agape, Blake looked at the dead Faith, until she sprang back up and ran out of the the Night Club.

"Be right back Blake! Got to go kill me a Tony Gais!" She called back. Blake looked after her as she burst through the doors, before he slammed his head down on the table; Utterly defeated.

* * *

_**A/N: That's the Prologue! don't worry, chapters will be longer that 900 words! This was rushed so there might be mistakes and stuff, but it gives you an idea of how crazy Faith is! See you next time!**_


End file.
